


Wounds seep deeper than skin

by LemurMonster



Series: The life of Kanin [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemurMonster/pseuds/LemurMonster
Summary: Dreams can always bring about painful memories in the most interesting of ways. When all we want to do is forget.Kanin relives a painful memory.





	Wounds seep deeper than skin

_Golden hair cascading around fair features. A smile that could warm even the coldest of hearts. Dark brown eyes with flecks of green sparkling as they look down at me. She reaches her hand down and gently runs her fingers along my cheek. I giggle at the feather light touch while looking up at this woman. Soft laughter that causes her smile to widen. Her voice as gentle as the wind, calling me her little rabbit. I fill with so much excitement that I cannot contain it, bubbling out of me in little squeals. I run off ahead of her, trailing my fingers along the tall grass._

_A gruff voice from behind her booms, feeling it in my very being, warning me to not venture too far. I turn my head to look at the man the sound came from. Tall and commanding, a presence that could block out the very sun should it want. Stern expression staring intently at me for a moment before a hint of humor cracks at the edges of his ice cold blue eyes. He looms behind the warmth of the woman, shadowing her as they both watch me carefully._

_Bouncing along on tiny feet, I glance back to make sure I keep close, not wanting to upset the man. Though he is protecting, I fear what anger could bring. They talk to one another as I zig and zag among sparse bushes littering the land. I know not why we cannot stay in one place for too long. I’m not old enough to understand, whatever that means. I don’t mind though, I get to see all manner of things. New places, new adventures, new and interesting people._

_A shadow moves just past the corner of my vision. I turn to look, but there are only dull green leaves. The bush sways in the wind, leaves rustling about as they dance to an unheard tune. A small crease forming on my brows as I watch, I feel no breeze. Trying to hear the song that fascinates this bush, I dance around with light steps. Warm air puffs across my face, acrid in smell causing my nose to wrinkle. Mutfruit bushes smell sweet, why does this one smell like rotten meat. Looking closer for the source, dark orbs come into view and stare into my very soul. A low rumble travels through me like a wave along the shore. Sounds from behind me, where the tall man and warm woman were grow louder, panic seeping through my skin. I try to take a step back, but my feet will not move. Wanting to see what is holding me in place, but these orbs demand I keep my gaze upon them._

_The noise coming from behind grows louder and more commanding. Each word hitting with such force that I wince. He is not happy, but no matter how hard I try I cannot move. Large white daggers all lined up like a fence slowly appear. Creeping towards me growing as they move closer. Then a rock hits one of the dark orbs, causing it to disappear with a snarl. I look to where the rock came from and the warm woman looks so worried. Fear clouding her features as she screams at me. The large man holding her in place, keeping her from running to my side. I cannot understand what she is saying, all I hear are static thumps. Turning back to the mysterious shrub, I gasp as it grows. Standing taller than the last building we slept in. It reaches out for me, dark and fast. I almost don’t see the knives in its grasp. Everything is dark as flames lick my cheek._

_Burning hot against my face. I don’t want to open my eyes, if I do the scary creature might still be there. Something hard hits my side, my head thuds against this immovable object. I move my hand to push it away, dirt wedging under my nails as I push harder. Crunching of dead and decaying leaves break under my palm. Shrill panicked screams come from the warm woman. I turn to her, slowly my eye opens to see the man holding her tightly. Her legs flailing as she fights against him. He yells at her, moving back away from me slowly. Her screams hurt, her warmth gone, cold has taken root within. The ground rumbles around me. Shaking in a slow rhythm, accompanied with loud thuds. Growing louder like the thunder of an approaching storm. Vision blurring with red as the fire spreads within my skin._

_I reach up to wipe this strange color away only to yelp in pain as the fire burns worse than any radiation. Loud thunder cracks above me, deafening me. I glance up as a drop of rain drips onto my shoulder. The large shrub is looming over me, white daggers growing closer as rain drips from the blade tips. The most painful sound I’ve ever heard rips through the air, the warm woman full of rage and sorrow screams, as the man promises her they can make another rabbit. Drawing the attention of the strange bush, it’s orbs locking onto her. A massive furry trunk slams down next to my head. I close my eyes and curl up as small as I can. Wishing to just be in the woman’s warm and safe embrace instead of against the cold hard ground. The man continues to pull the woman away. Booming voice, cracking through the air._

_The strained cries of the golden lady grow quieter. The thunder growing softer, fading in the distance. I stay there curled up as small as I can. Fire spreading through my cheek and up my head. Afraid to move until the thunder has passed, I wait until the storm is gone. Slowly opening one eye as I glance around. There’s no one. The storm has chased them away. I feel warm drops fall upon my hand, looking down as red paints my clothes. Reaching up to wipe it away I flinch. Tears streaming down my cheeks as I start to stand. The world spinning as I look around. Dark and unwelcoming. I run, as fast as I can away from the way the storm traveled._

A loud crack of thunder rumbles old broken glass jolting her awake. Kanins hand shoots up to her face as she holds it tightly. Steadying her breath, she takes in her surroundings. She’s safe, she’s home. Slowly running her fingers along the lines that mark her face, she flinches as another growl of thunder travels through the air. “Stupid rad storm, go away.” Kanin grabs her quilt and wraps it tightly around her, pulling it over hear head while she buries her face into her pillow. A tear slowly creeping its way down her cheek as she drifts off into slumber once more.


End file.
